


One For The Money

by cellostiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, M/M, rich!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles," Derek seems amused now, taking Stiles' hand in his. "Cora doesn't want to kill you."<br/>"I mean," Laura starts, and Derek glares at her. "She might if you hurt Derek. She's protective like that."<br/>"Good to know?"</p><p>~</p><p>Or the one where Stiles has a weird, embarrassing, eye opening lunch with Derek's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! It's my birthday, so I decided to treat myself and post this! My best friend Grace and I were fangirling over Hoechlin's hotness and talking about how good he would look in a deputy uniform, then a suit, which led to a royalty au that led to this. Not the royalty that Grace had in mind, but they're still local royalty so it sorta counts.
> 
> I've gotta point out that, over the many times I've edited this, there's one part at the end that strikes me as vaguely dubcon-ish. I'll put more specifics in the end notes so you can make sure it's not something that will make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!! <3

Derek is a terrible person. A terrible fucking person who looks too damn good in that suit with the frigging sun glistening behind him and making him look like an angel or some shit.

Stiles is trying so hard to remember all the etiquette Laura drilled into him over the last week, but it's proving damn near impossible. Derek is _distracting._

Talia and Cora excuse themselves, presumably to powder their noses but more likely to talk about Stiles and whether they find him worthy of Derek. Stiles and Derek stand with them and watch them go, then sit back down. As soon as they're out of earshot, Stiles whips around to glare at Derek.

"Do you have to do that?" he hisses. To his left, Laura settles back in her chair, amused.

"Do what?" Derek asks, brow furrowing. He should not look that cute when he does that.

"That!" Stiles waves his hand at Derek.

"You just gestured to all of me!"

"Exactly! You're fucking gorgeous and in a nice tailored suit and the sunlight is hitting you like you're in a professional studio!"

"I- what?" Derek blinks at him, taken aback. "I can't help that. I mean, if that's- I don't- what- what about you, huh?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You keep- with your mouth-" Derek gestures vaguely at Stiles' mouth. "The way you were eating that stupid pastry- jesus christ, Stiles, could you have some decorum?"

"Decor- are you seri- I'll decorum your face!"

"What? What does that even-"

"I don't know! I'm just- I'm really fucking nervous, okay? I'm sitting here trying not to make a fool of myself in front of your family because I really, really fucking care about you, but I can't focus because you're over there looking like a goddamn greek god, making me want to kiss you! It's really hard trying to impress someone when all you wanna do is jump the bones of the guy next to you." Derek flushes, and Laura snickers. Stiles ignores them. "This is really important to me, okay? I know how much you love your family and I really, _really_ want them to like me and it's just-" Stiles pauses, huffs. "I can't read them at all. I have no idea if I'm doing well or even _adequate_ andI'm about ninety-percent sure your little sister wants to kill me."

"Stiles," Derek seems amused now, taking Stiles' hand in his. "Cora doesn't want to kill you."

"I mean," Laura starts, and Derek glares at her. "She might if you hurt Derek. She's protective like that."

"Good to know?"

"She wouldn't hurt you," Derek assures him. "You're doing well." He rubs Stiles' hand with his thumb. It's somewhat calming.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Derek leans over and kisses Stiles, soft and reassuring. Stiles can't help but smile as they break away. Fuck, he loves this man so much. He should tell him after this Best in Breed show is over.

Talia and Cora return shortly after, Talia smiling softly but Cora's expression unreadable.

"So, Stiles," Talia says, leaning forward on her elbows and twining her fingers together, "what are your plans for the future?"

"Well, uh," Stiles raises the hand not holding Derek's to rub at the back of his head. "After I make deputy, I'm aiming to be sheriff someday, like my dad. Outside of my career, I never really gave it much thought. There was a girl in high school I thought I'd grow up to marry, but since her, I hadn't really considered marriage." Talia seems to catch his wording, because she raises a brow. The expression is remarkably similar to Derek's.

"But, uh," Stiles continues, "I'd like to get married. Someday. To the right person." He squeezes Derek's hand, just a bit, glances at him and hopes it doesn't scare Derek off, what he's implying. Derek's it for him. Unforeseen tragedies notwithstanding, he doesn't want to be with anyone else ever again. He wants Derek to be his last everything, sappy as that sounds. He clears his throat, says, "And I think I'd make a good dad. Adoption's the route I'd probably go if it were up to me; there's a lot of kids that need good homes, and I'd love to be that for someone."

Talia's smile widens, and she lets her hands fall to rest on the table by opposite elbows. "How many kids were you thinking?"

"Ah, I don't really know," Stiles chuckles. "All my friends were only childs, so I don't really have a good basis of comparison. You guys all seemed to turn out okay, but that must've been hectic." Talia nods. "I dunno, I guess I'm pretty open to whatever my partner wants. Maybe see how the first one goes?" Talia laughs, and he joins her, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

"Derek's always wanted a gaggle of kids." Cora says, giving her brother a smug look. Derek shoots her a glare.

"A gaggle, huh?" Stiles teases, grinning at him. Derek rolls his eyes, but he's blushing.

"I like having a big family." he says. "I'd like to add to it as much as I can."

"Well, you already have a minivan." Stiles points out. Derek smiles, and Stiles turns back to Talia, saying, "I think I'd like to focus on my career, though, before having kids. At least get myself started, you know? Besides, I'm still pretty young. I think I need a few more years' experience under my belt before child rearing comes into play."

"That's a good way to look at it." Talia says, nodding. "What about living arrangements? Are you leaning towards anything in specific?"

"Well, I think if it were just me, my partner and one or two kids, I'd go for an apartment, but… a _gaggle_ of kids, that calls for, like, some serious white picket fence business. With a nice yard, maybe a study - or two, if we could afford it."

"On that note, I think we should get this out of the way now rather than later." Talia sits up, removing her arms from the table. Stiles sits straighter, thinks he knows what's coming. "On the matter of Derek's inheritance." Yup.

"Mom," Derek says, leaning forward a bit. He gives her pleading eyes, but Stiles squeezes his hand, shakes his head when Derek looks at him.

"No, she's right. You guys are loaded, and she needs to make sure I'm not just in it for the dough before things get too serious." They're probably already too serious, but, well, what can you do? He looks Talia in the eye, wills himself not to be nervous. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you know who Derek was when you two first met?"

"Of course I did. You guys are famous around here. But believe me, that is _not_ what attracted me to him. I actually couldn't even stand him at first." Derek snorts.

"It's true. You glared at me for the first half hour we were there." Stiles smiles at the memory. They'd both been at the police department's charity ball, Stiles as a supportive son and deputy in training, and Derek as the dragged-along brother of one of their biggest donors. They'd been grouped at the same table, in chairs next to each other, and had an impressive glaring contest most of the night.

"I thought you were some spoiled rich brat. Pouting about being there didn't really help your case."

"I thought you were just an asshole." Derek says. "I'd never even met you before, and you were acting like I killed your dog and ate it."

"I've apologized for that like three times! I obviously didn't know you, and hey, things turned out for the best, didn't they?" Derek smiles at that, a soft one that says, yeah, things really did. Stiles is sure his returning grin is dopey as hell.

"Anyway," Stiles says, clearing his throat and looking back to Talia, who has a fond look in her eyes, "I'm not in it for the money. I mean, I know you probably don't believe it, coming where I come from, but it's true. The money is a nice bonus, I'll admit, but I wouldn't care if Derek were dirt poor and living out of a shoe box, I'd still love him." Wait.

The Hales are all staring at him. Laura looks like she knew it all along, Cora seems surprised, and Talia seems satisfied. When Stiles chances a glance at Derek, he looks completely bowled over. "Uh. I was going to, you know, do a romantic declaration when we got back to my place, but, um, I guess this works too. Surprise?"

Derek kisses him.

Stiles wants to melt under all the love and affection Derek is pouring into the kiss. He thinks maybe he understands better how Derek feels for him than words could ever express, just from this one kiss.

Derek pulls away, rests their foreheads together, looks at Stiles like he hung the moon, the stars, the fricking _universe_ , and opens his mouth to say-

"We're werewolves."

Wait.

What?

Did- did someone switch the scripts? Stiles is pretty sure that wasn't Derek's line.

Also, werewolves? What?

Laura shakes her head. Cora groans, drops her head into her hands. Talia looks amused. Derek looks horrified.

"Werewolves." Stiles says, deadpan.

"Werewolves." Laura confirms brightly, sipping her wine.

"I- um." Stiles blinks at Derek, who has separated their foreheads and hands and is now staring resolutely at his plate. "Seriously?"

"Stiles," Talia says. Stiles looks at her. Her eyes are glowing red. "Seriously." Stiles gawps, looks to Laura and Cora, who both blink, and holy shit their eyes are glowing yellow.

"Derek?" he asks, twisting to look.

Derek lifts his head, shyly, and his eyes glow blue.

"Holy shit." Stiles breathes. "It's- werewolves are real?"

"We are." Talia verifies.

"Huh. That's… cool."

Derek eyes him warily. "Cool?"

"I mean, this is totally worldview shifting! I thought banshees were a big deal, but _this?_ This is better than cool, this is _amazing."_

"That simple?" Cora asks suspiciously. Stiles shrugs.

"I've always wanted werewolves to be real. This is like a dream come true."

"You know a banshee?" Talia asks, leaning forward.

"Yup."

"They wouldn't happen to be related to the Martins, would they?"

"Actually, she is one."

"Lydia or her grandmother?"

"Lydia."

"Interesting. I had no idea you two knew each other.

"I didn't know you guys knew the Martins. But hey, I guess supernatural beings gotta stick together, huh? So, hey, do you guys have, like, super hearing?" Talia pauses a beat, then nods, a bit cautiously. "Oh my god, you could hear be babbling about how nervous I was, couldn't you! I bet you could even tell I'm not lying about the money stuff!" Talia smiles a bit embarrassedly.

"Yes, we can. We have to be fairly close to hear a heartbeat well enough to detect lies, but it's feasible."

"I knew it!" Stiles slaps Derek's arm. "You totally knew what I got you for your birthday. I thought you were psychic or something. Wait, are psychics a thing? Lydia won't tell me."

"Well, I think that's about enough for one day, don't you all?" Talia stands, and everyone follows suit. "I think our dear friend could use some time to process. Stiles, it was a pleasure meeting you." Talia offers her hand, and Stiles takes it, grinning.

"You, too." He tells her. She smiles.

"You're a good kid, and you clearly make my son very happy. I hope you can continue to do so."

"That's the plan."

"I'm glad. Have a good afternoon." She nods at him as she heads off towards the house, and Cora gives him a small, acknowledging nod before following her. Stiles feels like that's the Cora equivalent of a gold seal of approval. Or at least a silver one. Maybe bronze. It is approval, though, so he'll take it.

"That went well." Laura says, smiling brightly. "I'll leave you two to your own things, but feel free to call me with any questions you have about werewolves." She hugs Stiles and Derek, pecks her brother on the cheek, then jogs up to the house.

Stiles turns to Derek, who's staring at his feet as he scuffs them in the grass.

"Pretty sure your mom loves me." Stiles says. Derek looks up, and a smile tugs at his lips, but it fades as he looks back down at his feet. "Okay, telling me about you guys totally freaked you out, didn't it?" Derek nods. "Well, as you can see, _I'm_ not freaking out. Not yet, anyway." He chuckles, to show it's a joke, but Derek's shoulders only hunch further. "Hey," Stiles puts his hands on Derek's shoulders, bumps their foreheads together trying to get Derek to look at him. "I'm not gonna freak out. Not the bad way, at least. This is like, the coolest thing to ever happen to me, and I know there's a silver spoon joke in here somewhere but I can't seem to find it."

Derek still isn't looking at him, and that's starting to be a problem. "Could you- could you at least look at me?" Derek's avoidance is starting to be seriously upsetting, and it must show in Stiles' voice, because Derek looks up worriedly. He takes one look at Stiles' face and melts, wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him tight. Stiles sighs into the hug, burying his face in Derek's neck. He brings his hands up to grip at Derek's jacket, and they stay like that for a long while.

"You don't have to worry, alright? I'm not gonna- I won't go running off in fear, if that's what you're thinking. I'm staying right here."

"I love you." Derek breathes. "I love you so much-"

"I love you, too." He loves this idiot so goddamn much. He presses a kiss to Derek's neck. "I'm not going anywhere. Unless it's back to my place to have some 'finally said the 'L' word' sex."

Derek pulls back, gives him a weird look. "Lesbians?"

Stiles snorts, loving that he's in love with a guy that can make that reference. "Yes, Derek. I'm in lesbians with you. That'd be a million times more funny if we were both actually lesbians, but, alas." Derek presses their mouths together, but it's not much of a kiss since they're both grinning ear to ear.

Derek drives him home, but he hesitates at the door, not coming in.

"I- if you wake up tomorrow morning and decide that you aren't okay with- with what we are, then-" He pauses, takes a deep breath. "I don't want to put you in that position." He looks at Stiles intently, really trying to drive home the point, and Stiles bites his lip.

"I'm not gonna change my mind." he says. Derek doesn't look like he believes him. "Seriously, Derek. You're going to be annoyed with how into this werewolf shit I'm going to be. Fair warning." He cracks a smile, but Derek doesn't return it.

"Being into 'werewolf shit' isn't the same as being okay with dating a werewolf."

"I know. But I'm okay with it. I am. And that's not gonna change." Derek stares at him helplessly.

"I've heard that before. I've had people say that to me, and then-"

"Hey, hey," Stiles steps closer, frames Derek's face in his hands. "I love you, okay? That's not gonna change just 'cause you get a little hairy on full moons." Derek gives him a flat look, and Stiles frowns. "What, not accurate?"

"It's a little more than just hair, Stiles. We get… aggressive."

"Hey, I've _seen_ you on full moons. You get a little douchey, but nothing I can't handle."

"Stiles-"

"Can I see it?" Derek blinks at him, confused.

"See what?"

"You guys transform, right? Can I see it? Or can you only do it on full moons?"

"I- no, we can- we can transform whenever we want."

"Can I see?"

Derek hesitates. Searches Stiles' eyes for something. Whatever it is, he must find it.

Stiles half expects him to step back, warn Stiles to stay a safe distance away, but none of that happens. One moment, Derek's face is normal, the next, it's… wolfy.

"Whoa." Stiles stares. At the prominent brow, the new sideburns, the large fangs - fangs he reaches out to brush with his thumb. Derek goes very, very still as Stiles strokes his canine almost reverently. It's fucking amazing. The scientific side of his brain is going nuts wondering how all of it works; the geeky side of his brain just thinks it's really fucking cool.

Stiles laughs when he looks back up at Derek's brow, where his eyebrows have disappeared.

"What happened here?" he laughs, reaching up to poke at the bare brow. Derek lets out a small growl of warning, then freezes like he didn't mean to do that. Stiles rolls his eyes. "Wow, I'm so scared." he deadpans. Derek relaxes a bit. Relaxes further when Stiles presses a kiss to each of Derek's eyebrows. Or, where they should be.

"I love you," Stiles murmurs against Derek's skin. " _All_ of you. Fangs _and_ morning breath." He pulls back, smiling warmly at Derek's shocked face. "Come to bed with me."

"Stiles…" Derek warns, breaking out of his stupor.

"Come." Stiles says, leaning into Derek's ear. "To bed. With me." He presses a kiss under Derek's ear, and Derek shivers. "I won't change my mind." He looks at Derek through his lashes, tries to convey how certain he is of that. He's pretty sure he succeeds.

Derek caves, crashing against Stiles in a hot, fangless kiss. Stiles simultaneously marvels at how fast the change is and wonders if kissing _with_ fangs is possible and what that would be like. Well, they have _lots_ of time to look into that.

The rest of their lives, hopefully, because even after lying awake thinking about it, sleeping on it, and prodding Derek for information about it the next morning, Stiles still doesn't change his mind. Keeps not changing his mind after weeks, months, _years_.

He loves Derek Hale, and wants to spend as much of their lives together as Derek will allow. Which turns out to be a lot. Like, the rest of them. Stiles has a ring and a gaggle of kids to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> About the dubcon: there's a part where one character asks another to bed, and character B shows hesitation because new information that affects their relationship has come to light, and they're concerned that character A might change their mind about whether they can deal with the information and will be put in an awkward position come morning. Character A insists that won't happen and asks character B to come to bed again, kissing their neck and giving them seductive looks to try and convince them.


End file.
